


Sirpaleet

by dsynmi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsynmi/pseuds/dsynmi
Summary: Minato suree Obiton kohtaloa.





	Sirpaleet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: En omista Naruto-sarjaa enkä sen hahmoja.

Se oli niitä harvoja hetkiä, kun Minato ei halunnut nähdä ketään. Ei pystynyt näkemään ketään. Mutta minne hän oikein menisi? Koti oli täysin poissuljettu vaihtoehto, koska Kushina oli siellä, eikä hän viitsinyt sellaisella rajuilmalla koko yötä ulkonakaan viettää. Ei sillä, etteikö se olisi ollut Minatolle oikein.

Kakashin ja Rinin säälimättömät itsesyytökset vaivasivat hänen mieltään edelleen. Samoin kuin mielikuva Obiton kivien murskaamasta ruumiista ja verentahrimista vaatteista. Tukahtunut avunhuuto kaikui hänen korvissaan. Se ei ollut todellakaan ollut Kakashin ja Rinin syy. Ei, Obiton kuolema oli ollut vain ja ainoastaan Minaton syy. Hän ei olisi missään nimessä saanut jättää lapsia yksin.

Jiraiyan luokse. Sinne hän menisi, siellä saisi olla rauhassa. Oli lauantaiyö, ja jos sensei edes oli Konohassa, tämä oli varmasti viettämässä aikaansa jossain juottolassa. Tai ehkä jo majatalossa?

Meni muutama sekunti, ja Minato löysi itsensä Jiraiyan ikkunan takaa. Miksi se ei suostunut aukeamaan? Ei sisään pujahtaminen voinut ninjalle niin vaikeaa olla. Olihan Jiraiyakin tunkeutunut hänen asuntonsa ikkunoista sisään lukemattomat kerrat.

Minato oli menettänyt uransa aikana lukuisia tovereitaan. Niin monta, että hän oli varmasti jo unohtanut osan – niin karulta kuin se kuulostikin. Mutta tätä menetystä Minato ei voisi koskaan unohtaa.

Hän oli sen verran kokenut ninja, että hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta olla jättämättä lapsia keskenään. He olivat liian nuoria sotaan, aivan liian kokemattomia. Viattomia. He eivät olleet kuin Minato, joka oli jo heitä nuorempana tahrinut kätensä verellä. Paitsi että nyt he olivat, ja se oli Minaton syytä.

Lasinsirpaleet lentelivät ympäriinsä. Kyllä hän sen ikkunan joskus korvaisi. Sitä paitsi olihan Jiraiyakin velkaa. Minato tunkeutui opettajansa taloon sisälle ja tunsi, kuinka ikkunan jäänteet rasahtelivat hänen jalkojensa alla. Voi, kunpa ne olisivat tulleet läpi. Kuinka kauan Obito oli joutunut kärsimään? Olikohan tämä odottanut Minaton tulevan apuun, tulevan pelastamaan niin kuin monet muutkin kerrat aikaisemmin?

Minato poimi sirpaleita käsiinsä ja antoi niiden pureutua nyrkkiinsä. Se ei sattunut tarpeeksi, mutta hänen sieluunsa sattui jo aivan liikaa. Hän puristi lujempaa, ja pian lämmin veri valui hänen ihoaan pitkin. Mitä jos Obito oli kuollut hitaasti ja tuskallisesti?

Minato säpsähti kuulleessaan tutun äänen. "Järjesteletkö Kushinalle jotain sadomasokistista yllätystä?" Jiraiya kysyi ja naurahti kuivasti. Vitsailusta huolimatta tämä näytti vakavalta. Kaiketi tiesi, mitä oli tapahtunut. Miehen katse muuttui huolestuneeksi, kun se kohtasi Minaton eksyneet silmät.

Minato käänsi katseensa pois ja avasi nyrkkinsä. Osa lasinsiruista tippui takaisin lattialle, osa jäi ihoon kiinni. "En voi mennä kotiin", Minato mutisi. "Tuo ikkuna… Olen pahoillani."

"Pyh, ei haittaa", Jiraiya totesi. "Sanon talkkareille, että Tsunade hajotti sen. Menee läpi."

Minato nyökkäsi, mutta piti katseensa visusti lattiassa. Kyyneleiden nieleminen alkoi tuntua vaikealta. Hän säpsähti tuntiessaan käden olkapäällään.

"Sinä et olisi voinut tehdä mitään."

Ne sanat kuultuaan Minato purskahti itkuun.


End file.
